Moon Daughters
by Damon's Moon Chic
Summary: Ali and Darcy have Stefan and Damon Salvatore show up into their lives at the end of their Junior year of High School.  Love is inevitable as well as people's pasts catching up with them. Some content will not be okay for a younger audience. R&R
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ali Baldwin!... ALI! Wake Up! Berech is coming! Wake up!"

"Ms. Baldwin wake up now. There is no sleeping in my class." When that didn't work Berech picked up Darcy's textbook and dropped it down right next to Ali's head, startling her awake. "Now that you are awake we can continue class, why do you think you can sleep through my class?"

"Well Mr. Berech, it was that pile of homework that you assigned us that kept me up until 4 in the morning so it was only fitting that I would catch up on my sleep now," she said in a sweet and innocent voice, her golden eyes wide. "I already know what you are teaching us as well Mr. Berech."

"I will just give you a warning but stay awake from now on Baldwin. And put your hood down."

"Yes Berech I will."

She pulled her hood down but still has a hat on because she wanted everyone to think she was just cold but really she was hiding her ears that were not human but wolf. She also has a tail that she hid in her baggy hooded sweatshirt. Darcy was the same as her with ears hidden under a hat and a baggy jean jacket. Her silver eyes looked amusingly back at Ali and she rolled her eyes.

Berech went back to his lecture but 5 minutes later a new kid walked into the room. He was tall, about 6'3", dark brown/black hair that did not come farther down than his ears. His ears, mouth, nose and eyes were perfectly balanced. His eyes were a smoky blue gray that pierced into Ali when he turned and looked at her. He wore a nice fitting pair of dark jeans and a leather jacket with a tight fitting shirt that allowed Ali to see that he was nicely muscular but not over buff.

"Ali dearest, you are staring open mouth at that new guy." Darcy whispered. "You should probably stop now."

Ali's head snapped up and away from gawking at the new kid to look at her bff, and gave a sheepish embarrassed smile. From her expression Darcy knew that her ears were completely flat against her head because she had just embarrassed herself.

Berech finally noticed the new kid and stopped his lecture. "What is your name young man?"

He had an amused look in his eyes as he answered "Damon Salvatore sir."

"Well Mr. Salvatore sit down in front of these two ladies and try to learn something. Come see me after class and I will get you caught up and at least know what to look for."

"Of course Mr. Berech."

He sat down in front of Ali and Darcy and lounged out in his chair and looked like someone who has some reason to be there, just not to learn math.

Ten minutes before the end of class another stranger walked into the math room. This guy was about 6'6" with bright light ice blue eyes.

He glanced over Damon and at the girls smiling at them. But then his smile faded when he saw who he had glanced over. He scowled and Damon only gave him a cocky grin.

Darcy cocked her head to one side like a puppy with its ears cocked and then flinched, squeaking a bit.

"What did you do?" Ali asked even though she already knew.

"Owie.." She rubbed her head and looked at the new, new guy.

He had brown hair with a blackish tint. He also wore a leather jacket and nice fitting pants. She also noticed he had nice shoes. His tight muscle shirt exposed his nicely built torso and Darcy could only imagine what he looked like without his shirt.

"Not Again! Who are you and why are you coming in so late to my class?"

The new boy didn't stop glaring at Damon. "Stefan Salvatore. Sir."

The girls looked at each other.

-Twins?- Ali asked.

-Maybe…- Darcy responded.

"Sit next to Mr. Damon and stay after class."

"Of course sir." He didn't stop glaring.

The next ten minutes went by way too fast for the girls because they were admiring the guys in front of them. When the bell rang they moved very slowly getting packed up and then they headed off to accounting for Ali and the library for Darcy.

Ten minutes later Damon walked into a silent accounting classroom. They were taking a test. He slowly walked over to the teacher, Mrs. Orwig and almost tripped when he saw Ali was in his class again.

"Can I help you young man?" Mrs. Orwig asked.

Young man, he thought, grinning. "Yes. I'm new here."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore."

Ali's head snapped up when she heard that, and found Damon grinning at her. She swallowed hard and went back to her test trying to concentrate; with much difficulty.

After a few more minutes, Damon sat in the seat next to Ali.

She kept her eyes glued to her paper and her best at trying not to drool over the guy sitting next to her.

Things didn't go so smoothly for Darcy. Ten minutes after class started, she was putting books away on the hold shelf. 5 minutes after that, she saw Stefan walk in and smile at hear.

She dropped the stack of books she was carrying.

"Shoot," she knelt down and stacked the books again.

"Here let me help" Stefan knelt down too and picked up the rest of the books, setting them on the counter and helping Darcy stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine thanks. You should go now my library mom's don't like guests behind the counter."

She breathed an internal sigh of relief but then couldn't contain her growl when he walked out from behind the counter and then to the front.

"Did you just growl?"

"No."

"Sounded like a grown to me."

"I had something stuck in my throat." She coughed and then tried to ignore him which worked fairly well, except for the fact that he was staring at her the entire time.

Damon watched Ali the entire class period as well. He found it so entertaining and interesting that her hood and hat twitched every so often.

After Ali finished her test, she put in some head phones, pulled out a book and read.

Or so Damon thought.

-Darcy Help!-

-Can't right now-

-Damon is sitting right next to ma and staring at me!-

-Stefan is watching every move I make. Sorry love, there's only a few minutes left. I'll meet you at your car-

-Kk love. It's just horrible. I swear that he is staring at my ears-

-Don't worry hun. It will be Wendy's time soon. Got to go now because someone is here other than Stefan so see you at the junior lot-

Ali barely got through the last few minutes of class and when Mrs. Orwig told them their homework she wrote it down quickly then rushed out of the classroom, for once being the first one out.

She and Darcy booked it to their lockers and then met up on the way to the junior lot. What they didn't know was that Damon was following them. Once they got into the car they looked around and saw their hats and baggy coats for a while letting their ears and tails relax for a while. A shocked Damon watched from a distance but he was not too surprised because both of their blood had smelled slightly off.

Once they got to Wendy's the hats and coats came back on and they got a lunch to go and came back to the school to eat. At the parking spot there were a set of tracks that looked very much like one of the new guys shoe sizes but Ali said nothing to Darcy, trying to keep from freaking out.

At the lunch room they quickly ate their lunch and when the bell rang they headed to history, in different class rooms. Right before the bell rang the second time Damon walked into LeCount's classroom and Stefan walked into Fergason's class where Darcy was.

Ali was only sitting at a 2 desk set and Brook was sitting next to her so there was no room for Damon.

-MI AMOR! HELP! He is here again!-

-What the …? Are there two following us. It they are in our other classes that would be horrible-

-LeCount is starting to talk now so I got to go. I will see you for sure at the bus after school, bye-

-Bye love and don't freak out.-

Damon and Stefan stared at the two girls all through out history but the day finally ended and the two girls met Lexy at their usual spot at Darcy and Lexy's bus.

"I thought that you drove Ali?"

"Oh I did Lexy but I wanted to come say bye before I headed out to Key Club."

"Oh nice. Okay well we need to get on the bus now Darcy before all the middle scholars takes the seats."

"Yeah good point. Kk love ya hun. See you tomorrow." –Don't worry about them hun. It will be okay-

-Yeah I'll try, you too-

Ali walked back up to the school and the room where the key club was meeting. About 15 minutes later the meeting was over and Ali was walking down to the junior lot and she slipped down the hill on a patch of ice. She was just starting to pick herself up when a large pair of hands grabbed her elbow lightly and helped her to her feet.

"Thank y…." she stopped mid-sentence when she saw that the man that helped her to her feet.

"You okay? I saw you fall and knew that as a gentleman I should offer my help."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Nothing is bleeding or broken so I'm all good. Thank you for helping me up."

"Of course you're welcome. May I walk you to your car so that I can make sure you do not fall again?" Unlike before when he talked there was no joke in his eyes at least not until he picked up her hat that had fallen on the ground. "You dropped this."

Ali had been so flustered that Damon was touching her that she had not realized that her hood and hat had fallen off during her fall. "Oh shit… Please could I have my hat back?" she said as she yanked her hood back up to cover her ears.

"I will give this back if you could give me a ride to a house that I am staying at."

"If you don't have a car then why were you walking to the junior lot?"

"Because I was going to break into my brother's car and drive home and just leave him stranded here." He said with a gorgeous smile. "Now do you want me to give you this hat back and stay quiet about those beautiful wolf ears that I just saw?"

"Fine I will give you a ride but I swear if you say one word to anyone I will hurt you." As she said this, her eyes glowed a bright gold, her ears were flat against her head and her canine teeth seemed to grow longer, sharper and more wolf like.

"You got it girl. Sorry don't know your name" Damon said not showing how much it fascinated him on how she looked when she was mad.

"My name is Ali and we better head so that I won't be too late getting home. Where do you live anyway?"

As they both walked over to a blue expedition he answered "On a side road off of Sunrise Trail. I will give you directions once we get closer and I won't even ask you to all the way if you don't want to."

"Oh I will be fine but first we will have to go to King Scoopers because my mom needs me to pick up some things."

"Okay I guess I will be fine with that."

"You better be because I am being nice enough to give you, a complete stranger and jerk, a ride."

"Ouch I should be hurt right?" shakes his head as he got into the passenger side of the car.

Ali just shook her head in despair as she got her sunglasses on grabbing the hat from Damon and put it on, put on her seat belt and turned the car on. She also started over the song she and Darcy had been listening to at lunch.

"You listen to Come Sail Away by Styx?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Yeah I love that song and most of their others."

"Me too, I went to a concert with them in it just this last summer."

"At red rocks?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was there too with Darcy and my mom."

"Wow we have something in common."

"Yep." Ali turned left from the high school onto Highway 70 then. "I guess you are not so bad if you listen to Styx."

"Oh I'm glad that you think that" he said with a flirtatious look in his eyes. "I really do like your ears by the way."

"Thank you I think," she said cocking her head to one side slightly.

Since Ali had not been listening to the speed limit she reached King Scoopers parking lot and she pulled into the first available handicap spot.

"Really Ali?"

"What? Don't whine. You won't have to walk as far this way because you are coming with me because I don't trust you alone in this car."

"Yes ma'am" he said in a joking tone.

About 10 minutes later they were back in the car and both of them got many stares while they were in there shopping.

"Okay so where do u go from here?" playing it cool even though she knew exactly where to go for the most part.

"Get onto South 275 and I will give you directions from there. Could we listen to more Styx while we drive?"

"Yeah of course" Ali said with a sincere smile oh her face.

Once onto 275 it was about a 7 minute drive where they just listened to music.

"There is going to be some construction so you are going to have to slow down if you don't want to risk a ticket. The turn will be under the overpass."

"Okay. I think I know where you are talking about."

After a fun turn they drove along first Wolf Creek and then Damon told her where to turn onto Sunrise Trail and then onto Noka Trail and up a dirt road to a very large house.

Damon got out and punched in the gate combo and then Ali drove up to the house.

"Will you come in for a little while as a thank you for giving me a ride?"

"I can only for a few minutes and then I will have to head home. Just promise you are not the type that would chain me up in your basement."

"Scouts honor I won't do anything creepy or lock you up in the basement. Actually I was thinking I could use your help getting caught up in math since I am a few weeks behind."

With that it was decided. Ali got her backpack and text books out of the expedition and locked it up. And came inside of the house of a guy she was totally in love with already.

For a while she just let him copy her notes from class while she worked on Physics homework. He then got all the textbook homework assignments from her when her phone rang.

"Hello?" (Ali where are you? You should have gotten home by now!)

"Mom I am working with a friend on homework that neither of us could do alone so I will be getting home late because it finally clicked." (All right. Call me when you are leaving the high school)

"Okay mom I will love you bye" (Bye).

"So why didn't you tell your mom that you weren't at the high school?"

"Because I didn't want her to worry and say I had to come straight home and anyway you need my help with this."

"Very true. I see your point. You don't need to keep your hat on any longer since I already know."

"You sure your brother won't be coming home?"

"Yeah. He is still at the high school and anyway I would know if he was coming because it is easy to hear cars driving up."

"Okay but warn me if you hear anything." She took off her hat and her ears stood up slightly and as she began to relax as they work for longer and she stopped keeping them still and let them move where they instinctively wanted to go. Two hours later Damon was caught up in math class and it was time for Ali to head home.

"Hey Mom I am coming home now so see you in a few minutes." (Okay see you then bye)

"Bye" she hung up and started packing up.

"Here let me carry that stuff out to the car."

"Okay thanks Damon."

"Your welcome. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah I guess as long as it is not offensive."

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

"I…umm…oh I guess… Yes. I guess I would like to be your girlfriend." She said this with a shy smile. "Guess you won me over."

"I'm glad." And then before he thought about it he leaned down slightly and kissed her softly on her lips. When she didn't pull away he kissed her again. He used his tongue and parted her mouth and then clamed her mouth. His right hand moved to the small of her back pulling her tightly against him. When he finally pulled away they were both breathing hard and she was staring wide eyed at him.

"I should not have done that now should I?"

"No but I don't mind. But I have to leave now but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes I can not wait until tomorrow because I have finally found you after all this time" he said with a reverence, like he was in a trance.

"All this time?" cocking her ears in confusion.

"Oh I said that. What I meant was I'm glad that you said yes even though you barely know me."

"Okay well see you tomorrow."

"Bye Ali," he said and he gave her a long kiss trying to get her to forget what he had said but the damage was done.

Ali drove home that was no more than three minutes away and once she got past her mom she went to her sunroom to finish her homework.

-DARCY! You will never guess what just happened-

-Ali finally I have been trying to reach you. What happened to you for you to just ignore me like that?-

-Well I first gave Damon a ride home. I helped him get caught up on math homework then when I had to leave he asked me out and when I said yes he kissed me!-

-WHAT!-

-Yeah you interpreted these thoughts right. The new gorgeous guy asked me out. Me! I can't believe this-

-Does he know about your, you know, ears?-

-Yeah I slipped and fell walking to the junior lot and my hat and hood came off and he saw them. But he didn't freak out. He actually said he likes them-

-Well that's good at least-

-Yeah well I need to go now hun and get my homework done so see you tomorrow-

-Kk bye love. Email my phone-

-Kk byes-

Back at the house Damon was pacing back and forth. He could not believe that a human was his soul mate. Let alone a semi human because he could not figure out exactly what she was. She was worse than Katherine ever was because she was actually caring.

"So Damon, how did you get home?"

Shocked out of his trance he looked up to see Stefan scowling at him. "Oh I got a ride from a nice girl from school and before you start freaking out she is alive and with every drop of her blood."

"Who was it brother?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" He said like a smart ass. "Relax nothing happened."

"With you here I will never be able to relax Damon."

"Oh grow up and go eat some squirrel or something along that line. Big day of school tomorrow. Going to stalk that girl again?"

"Now who is being suspicious? How do you even know about that?"

"Because! You were being very obvious today and I hear some of the other girls in the school talking about you. Real smooth blending in."

"Shut up Damon." Stefan said as he stalked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream to Remember

Chapter 2: A Dream to Remember

Ali got to bed late and when she did she was tossing and turning as a dream consumed her.

She was dressed in a skimpy outfit in a bedroom that she did not recognize. A man dressed completely in black walked in and took the leash hooked to her neck and pulled her over to the closet and he locked her in.

"Your time is coming Moon Daughter. You and your sister have been chosen to change the world as we know it. In time we will meet in person but for now just take this dream as a gift of my hospitality and good will."

With that he disappeared and in his place there was Damon opening the door of the closet.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know where here is, Damon. Where is here?"

"The dream world though I don't know how you were able to get to me."

"Can we not talk then since this is a dream? There are no rules here right?"

"Yeah."

With that the conversation stopped once Ali kissed Damon. He did not think twice about her motives. He pulled her closer and put one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck as leverage. Her arms moved to be around his neck and she allowed him to keep kissing her until they were both out of breath. She pulled away to catch her breath and he began kissing along her neck and moving a little lower and used his teeth to pull down the strap of her outfit making her tremble.

Damon laughed and pulled her mouth back to his. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down and moved so that he was hovering on top of her so that they were pressed together but his whole weight was not on her. Her hands ran down his chest while he kissed her fiercely and wildly and they ended up at the bottom of his shirt so somehow it ended up on the floor.

Ali pulled away to admire how he looked and her imagination had not done Damon justice. With burning eyes Damon's hands moved from where they were and…

Ali woke with a start. Had she really just had that dream? Whatever she felt for Damon it was wild and something more that just love.


	3. Chapter 3: And This Happened When?

**Next Chapter Finally! So sorry for the people who have been waiting. I will be working on chapter 4 after finals week so be patient with me and you will be rewarded. I will need at least two reviews before I post the next part of the story**

**-Damon's Moon Chic**

Chapter 3: And This Happened When?

The next day Ali got off the bus to see Damon waiting for her with a big smile. Did he have the same dream that she had? Well if he had he would be the one to bring it up.

He grabbed her hand and took her bag of textbooks from her other hand. "Hey you."

"Hi. How was your day once I left?"

"For me it was very boring except for when my brother came home and acted amazed that I was there before him."

"Oh really? So you and Stefan are blood related?"

"Yeah and it is uncomfortable because he completely hates me even though we are all each other has."

"Oh I'm sorry Damon. Must be hard having him hate you. Anyway, where are you going today?" changing the subject smoothly away from something that she could tell made him uncomfortable but he tried to hide it. She poked him in the side and actually made him laugh as they walked up the side stairs and Ali almost dropped to the ground laughing when she saw the shocked looks on Darcy's, Brook's, Lexy's, Annie's and Vicky's faces as they saw her walking up hand in hand with Damon Salvatore.

"Hi everyone! This is Damon Salvatore. Damon this is Vicky, Annie, Lexy, Brook and Darcy!"

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi." They all said a little shocked still, Darcy especially.

-Ali please don't make any stupid mistakes-

-Would I do that, mi amor?-

-Anything could happen- Darcy's eyes looked innocently pleading at Ali.

-Puppy dog eyes don't work on me dearest-

-I am a puppy, oh smart one Kenobi. Just please, okay?-

-Fine-

The bell rang and everyone went to their access class and Darcy ran downstairs to check in and then ran back up to Gunnar's room to be with the rest of the posse.

Then Stefan walked in.

Darcy felt her ears go flat.

He just sent her a grin.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Gunnar asked.

"Yes. I believe I'm in your… Seminar?"

"Salvatore?"

"Yes sir"

Darcy's mouth was a gape. She shot up and went over to Gunnar. "How am I not in your access class Gunnar? I am in your actual AP class."

"You're not very happy about this are you?" Stefan asked.

"No." Her silver eyes were glowing and her canine teeth threatened to extend. "I tried switching in here after getting out of King's and they said your class was full. This is so not fair!"

"You're in here everyday anyway."

"Only because I run up four flights of stairs to get here!"

Ali walked in and saw Darcy turning red. "Darcy dearest…"

Darcy walked out of the room and bumped into Damon. Without apologizing she walked away and jumped over the railing, off the wall, and into the hallway underneath Gunnar's room and went into the bathroom.

Ali calmly walked down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Darcy? What's wrong?"

"The walrus sings in the moonlight."

"What?"

"Mother nature decided to give me her cursed gift."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"No."

"What else is wrong?"

"This Stefan guy!"

"Damon's brother?"

"Yea- Damon's what?"

"Brother."

"Yeah him, it's like he's following me everywhere! I thought I saw him hiding behind some trees after school yesterday, just watching me. Just don't tell Damon."

Little did they know, the two brothers could hear them.

"You were stalking her!" Damon did a little victory dance thing. "I knew it!"

"What like you did to that other girl?"

"Oh shut up. I needed a ride from her because someone I know would have made me run." While those two were arguing Ali was trying to calm Darcy down.

"Darcy! You have gotta relax. It's going to be okay."

"OKAY! I don't think so. Don't you think it is a little weird that Damon would ask you out the same day that he comes to this school? You're normally the careful one out of the two of us."

"Well I feel a connection to Damon. I can't explain it. It just happened when I stared into his eyes and it became even stronger when he kissed me and touched me with his hands. I just could not say no to him even if I had a reason to."

Up stairs that was the final straw for Stefan. He grabbed a hold of Damon's leather jacket and threw him off of the third and top floor of the high school academic wing. He then jumped after him and slammed him against the wall.

"You used compulsion on that girl to get what you wanted?" Stefan said in a flat pissed off tone.

"No little brother, I just turned on my charming personality and won her over the old fashion way. Now will you so kindly let me go before I make you let me go? I would hate to cause a scene." He looked around and back at Stefan. "Then again I think you already have."

"What you doing…?" Darcy asked from the second floor, and then jumped down to them.

"Nothing!" Stefan dropped Damon immediately.

Darcy ignored him completely. "Damon?"

"Nothing. Just having a brotherly conversation." He tried to use compulsion to get her to leave them alone but she just stood there, waiting expectantly.

"Darcy what are you doing?"

"Ali, why is your boyfriend acting weird?"

"Huh?" She pounced from the railing to the wall, to the locker and to the group. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know but it's freaking me out.." Darcy tried to hide behind Ali.

-He just staring at me. Your boyfriend is creeping me out Ali-

-Hey! Be nice—

"Compulsion? Really Damon? Really?"

"What I had to test out a theory. Ali could you please hop up and down," Damon said using his most powerful compulsion but Ali just stood there. "Okay theory is fact. These two can not be compulsed even when they should be."

"What the frack? Damon what did you just do and don't stare at people like that. It's not nice and very creepy."

"Ali lets go back to access and leave these two idiots to whatever it is they are doing." Darcy whispered to Ali.

"Kay love! Are you coming or staying Damon?" Ali asked as she held out her hand to him even after what had happened. Call her stupid but she didn't blame him at all, at least not in her heart.

Without hesitation he took her hand and walked calmly back upstairs into King's room and Darcy went into Gunnar's with a sulking Stefan a few foot steps behind.

A few minutes later Kent Radcliff walked into King's access and promptly fell on his face when he saw Damon holding Ali's hand and playing with a strand of hair that was sticking outside of her hoody. Ali looked up at the sound and couldn't help but smile. She used to "like" him even though he was younger than her but now she had someone else that actually liked her back. And though she didn't know it he was way older than her.

"Hey Kent, you okay?" she said trying to suppress a smile.

"Yeah I'm good. I just had a fail as Darcy would call it. Hello…" he left it quiet to get the name of this new mystery guy.

"Damon. My name is Damon. It is nice to meet you Kent. It is always nice to meet a "FRIEND" of Ali's." Damon made sure to emphasize the word friend but be subtle about it because he knew that Kent had something of a crush on Ali just by looking at him.

-Ali he's watching me!-

-Again?-

-Yes. Help!-

-Okay come to King's class and see Kent have a fail-

-He had a fail?-

-Fell flat on his face-

-…-

Ali heard giggling coming from Gunnar's room and then Darcy came stumbling into King's room.

"Darcy, are you going to be okay?"

She could only nod.

-I want to see Kent have a fail…-

And she got her wish. He fell again when he saw Stefan walk in behind Darcy.

-Darcy…-

-I know. Le gr. LE FRIGGIN GR!-

-He is stalking you love-

-Le GRRR! I know. Can I kill him?-

-No. I don't think Damon would like that-

Darcy gave Ali a dry look. –Do you see the way he looks at him?-

The whole conversation, they just stared at each other.

"You know, I know I haven't known you two that long, but it seems like you two have telepathic conversations all the time." Damon said.

The girls looked at him and back at each other and exploded with laughter,

Stefan came up beside Darcy, close enough to brush her hand with his. She immediately did a ninja move over the desk and sat next to Ali leaning on her arm and glaring at Stefan.

"You got dissed man." Damon said in a low voice that humans couldn't hear.

Too bad the girls could.

Stefan clenched his teeth together and glared at Damon.

-You should go check in-

"I gotta check in with Lapenna. Later love."

"Bye!"

Darcy left, grabbing her bag and pounced down the stairs.

Stefan slowly walked out and back into Gunnar's class.

-He went back to Gunnar's didn't he?-

-Yup-

-Kay. See you at lunch-

The bell rang and when Brook and Lexy walked into Yearbook, Darcy was already sitting in the corner, looking at pictures for the page she was working on.

"You're not going to make Batboy fall today?"

"Nope."

Amelia walked in and sat down.

When the bell rang and Stefan wasn't there, Darcy signed in relief and smiled finally a class without-

She growled. Buggerm

-He's here, Can I kill him? I want to kill him.-

-No love. Ignore him. Do not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he is annoying you-

-But he just stares at me! I don't think he's trying to annoy me-

-Put headphones in and ignore him. You can do it-

-Fine-

Ali's head filled with the sound of Styx's Cone Sail Away. She smiled and nodded in approval and walked into her drawing class with Damon attached to her hand. Not her hip, her hand.

They walked over to the back table where Annie was sitting. After dropping off Ali's stuff Damon walked up to Ms. A to get a sketchbook and some art supplies. She told everyone the assignment for the day and got everyone started with first drawing one hand onto a glass windowish plate and then drawing on paper from what they traced and then they shaded the hand giving it a 3-D affect.

Ali was already done with drawing her star trek Vulcan sign and her peace sign so she went and drew the mockingjay on the front of the Hunger Game book.

Damon sat across from Ali and played footsy the whole class. To make Darcy laugh she put in "Don't Stop Beleivin'" by Journal and let her listen to it telepathically.

-Haha mesa like!-

-Yes I know love, that's why I chose it!-

-I stick my tongue out at you-

-Well hun you keep listening but I have to go back to drawing now-

Ali focused back on the room to seeing Damon looking at her with a contemplative look on his face. "Yep you have to be able to talk silently with Darcy because you space out a lot."

"Wow your thinking. Must be why I smell smoke in the air."

"Oh really. So I'm right?"

"No…"

-Haha… you got found out..-

-Zip it Darcy-

- Make me Ali-

-Oh shut it-

Back at the multimedia lab, Darcy finished her page and got up to talk to Marlen.

Stefan followed.

When she was done and turned around, she ran into Stefan.

"What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're right behind me everytime I turn around!"

"Oh. Right about that, Umm.. I was wondering, would you like to uh.."

Darcy was already out the door and running down the hall. In the next second she hid around a corner. Stefan seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Gah!" she fell down and her hat slid over her eyes. –Ali he wont—she cut off suddenly,

Stefan knelt down in front of her and lifted her hat up, then just took it all the way off.

-Crap-

Her ears went back and her canines lengthened. She growled.

He tried to touch her ears but she tried to bite him.

Ali walked up then and went and stood between Darcy and Stefan and helped Darcy up.

"Give me her hat now" she said with so much venom that Stefan flinched back and Damon just stared at her wide eyed. Stefan handed the hat over without any argument.

Darcy yanked her had back but her hands were too shaky to put it back on. Ali took it and gently put it back on and held Darcy as she started to cry.

"Get him out of here! Now Damon! He's doing more harm than good!"

"C'mon Stefan. Let's go."

Stefan stared at Darcy with horrified eyes because all three of them heard Darcy's next words.

"I hate him! Just get him away! Please…"

"Damon take Stefan back to the yearbook room now and Stefan if you so much as look at her once, if you have anymore classes together I will run you over with my car! Do you understand?"

When Stefan nodded she jerked her head at Damon, indicating that he needed to get Stefan out of there. Before he did though he gave her a tight hug which allowed him to get a whiff of her blood and his fangs came out and his eyes darkened with thirst. He looked up to see Annie staring at him with her eyes wide and mouth in the shape of an O.

An instant later his eyes cleared and he was pulling Stefan back to the yearbook room, not looking back.

"Is he gone?" Darcy asked.

"Yes he is." Annie said, stroking Darcy's hair to calm her.

"I'm sorry," Darcy sniffled, pulling away from Ali and whipping her eyes.

"Here." Ali took out a tissue and fixed Darcy's face. "You okay?"

"No. I don't want to go back. I think he has all the same classes as me."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think so too."

"There is only one way to find out."

"Damon." Annie glared at him.

"I'm going to go." He walked away and into the drawing room.

"The bell's going to ring in about five minutes." Annie said.

"Will Marlen miss you?" Ali asked.

"No"

"I'll get your stuff." Annie said and then she was gone.

They went back in the drawing room and headed down stairs to lunch when the bell rang. They met Brook in the cafeteria after they got food.

Annie watched Damon in confusion as he ate and as sun hit his face.

"Were you serious Ali? Would you really run Ste- my brother over with your car if he looked at Darcy?"

"What do you think? You saw what he did to her."

"He didn't mean it."

"Now you're defending him."

"Would I do that?"

"I guess not."

"Ali, Darcy is supposed to be his soul mate." He tried to not let Darcy hear. Too bad she did. She got up and stormed out, heading to the library and right towards Stefan.

"Crap." She said and turned back to the cafeteria because she would rather hear the bs from Damon than be anywhere near Stefan.

Then again…

She was in the library and at the desk within seconds.

Stefan was stacking books on the hold shelf. He looked up for a split second; long enough to see someone there, but not long enough to see who it was; even for a vampire.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah actually."

He swore. "I can't help you. I wouldn't want to die."

"Oh…You won't die. Not unless you don't help me. You help me, you live. You don't…I will kill you."

Stefan signed, stood up, brushed off his pants and turned around, only to flinch back.

Darcy's glare almost turned him to ash it was so deadly. Like vampires in the sun without protection.

"I don't want anything to do with you for all I care; you can die in a hole.

"Now, as for me supposedly being your soul mate…" She leaned over the computer and got in Stefan's face. "If I hear one more word of that bull shit I will fuck your face up so bad, no one, not even Damon will recognize you. Got it?" Her growl only solidified her position.

"Now now love don't do that." Ali said for the library doorway. "It is not worth the effort." Turning slightly she addressed Stefan. "Don't worry Stefan I know that she is the one to start it this time. So don't worry about me running you over. Darcy come with me right NOW!"

As Ali walked away Darcy followed after a few seconds hesitation.

"Why did you intervene Aliana?" so mad that she did not use her nick name.

"Because I could hear your every thought, which has never happened before and I could tell you were too mad to deal with this in the right way. You are letting emotions rule everything and control you."

"SO WHAT? Huh? So what if I'm threatening him? I'm PISSED! I do not want anything to do with him, let alone be his soul mate, dammit!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think? He's friggin stalking me!"

"Darcy calm down now. You're shouting so loud everyone in this library can here you. Your library moms are going to get mad at you."

"I DON'T CARE! I NEVER…." She just seemed to collapse for no reason but luckily Ali was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

Ali looked up to see Annie walking towards them with a look of concentration on her face.

"She won't be down for long but I could tell you needed back up in order to get her to calm down."

"Will she be okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yep. Go away."

"I work in here."

"Whatever. Go put the books away or do whatever it is you do."

"Fine." He walked away and Ali and Annie took Darcy to the back of the library.

Annie went to get their stuff.

"Annie" Stefan beckoned her to the edge of the counter. "Darcy has every right to be angry with me. Tell Ali to go easy on her, and tell Darcy I'm sorry."

"I will pass it on Stefan. But for the time being stay away from Darcy and if you have another class with her stay on the other side of the room, so that she won't hurt you."

"Thank you Annie."

With a nod she turned and walked to get their stuff.

It was only five minutes until Darcy came to and her head was spinning.

"Ow… how long have I been out?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Why am I back here?"

"So you wouldn't lose control and kill Stefan."

-Ali, I wanted to talk to him-

-Why?-

-Because I like him-

-I know you do hun-

-How?-

-Because you are hiding behind hatred just so he won't notice how much he has affected already. I tried and failed to keep my distance from Damon. I really did not think I would let him kiss me just after meeting him-

-Ali dearest, you gave him a ride home-

-Yeah I should not have done that either. I felt both a pull and something telling me to run away as fast as I can-

-Then why didn't you run?-

-I really don't know but right now I'm glad that I did stick around because I have a feeling that he is not completely human because she did not freak out when he saw my ears. He actually seemed to like them-

-So did my parents-

-Mine too but my bro freaked out at first once I trusted him enough to show him-

-I didn't even trust them. Even my siblings know and they didn't freak out. I don't think Damon isn't fully human just because he didn't freak out about your ears.-

-Well he does give off weird vibes-

At that time the bell rang.

-Well anyway off to English. See you during 7th-

-Yeah. Be good, have fun, don't kill anyone-

Ali just stuck her tongue out at her and headed out of the library. Once outside Damon grabbed her hand, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

"So did Darcy kill my brother yet?"

"No of course not. I did have to intervene though so that she would not hurt him."

_Pity_ he thought and rolled his eyes. He was carrying Ali's stuff and Annie slipped into the library with her stuff and Darcy's.

Back at the corner Darcy stood up and stared out the window.

"You should sit down. I don't want you to pass out again. Stefan says he's sorry, by the way."

"I'm fine. I'm going to go check this book out."

"Okay. Be good."

"Yeah okay." Darcy grabbed her book and walked to the counter.

Then Andromeda realized that Darcy's book was already checked out. "Great"

"Salvatore."

"Look. I understand you don't-"

"Shut up. I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Uhh…"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and gotten you in trouble. Okay?"

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize."

"Don't say that! You are making this so difficult! Gosh! At least think for a day or so. Even better, think about it until the end of next week, okay?"

"Wha-"

"I have some stuff on hold."

"I'll be right back." He left and came back with Mrs. Jackson, one of Darcy's library moms. They made small talk while Darcy got her books and afterwards Mrs. Jackson went back to finish her lunch.

Dani started to leave too.

"By the way, Darcy, I forgive you."

She smiled a little but never looked back. "Thanks… Stefan." Then she walked as fast as she could back to the library corner and drew for the rest of 6th period.

Meanwhile in Coburn's class Damon somehow talked Coburn into letting him sit right behind Ali. Since he knew that Coburn was deaf he kept saying funny comments to Ali almost making her burst out laughing. She only kept it in by biting her finger really hard and she actually drew blood once.

"Shit" she said a little louder than she thought she had.

"Ali what was that?" Mrs. Coburn said, interrupting her lesson.

"Sorry I cut my finger on the desk. Could I get up to get a clinex to make it stop bleeding?"

"Sure Ali but no more cuss words from now on."

Ali got up and went to get a clenex and while she was walking back she glanced up at Damon and saw that his eyes were darker with dark almost vein looking things surrounding them and his jaw was clenched tight. A few seconds later he was fine and looked completely normal.

The rest of 6th went by without incident for either girl and once the bell rang they all headed to the jewelry room. Stefan got there first, then Darcy, both had to sit at the table near the torches because there because there was no seats at any of the other tables. Neither of them spoke but just came to a truce of silence. Ali and Damon were standing outside the door.

"You can't come. It is risky enough me going in there because there is suppose to be no guests in the art rooms. But I will come out later okay?"

"Okay I will see you soon."

Before she could say anything else he leaned in and kissed her long and slow. When she did not pull away he deepened the kiss, pulling her right to him tightly but the bell ringing made them pull away.

"I like that goodbye but now I have to go."

He smiled and just kissed her quickly then walked down the stairs and out the front doors. Ali walked into the jewelry room smiling but when she saw Darcy's stiff position she opened her mind to a cascade of thoughts.

-Ali! Help. Sit between me and him so that it is not as awkward-

-Okay hun just don't lose control and we will all be fine-

For the next hour they just sat in silence so Ali decided to make a run for it.

"Darcy I have to head and make a few errands so I don't know if I will be back but I will see you at the bus for sure. See you later twin."

"Bye" –I will try not to lose it-

-I know. Just keep it together. The day is almost over with-

Ali headed out and walked to the multimedia lab to hand with Brook and Annie and somehow Damon was there as well.

"So Mrs. Coburn, is there anything that I need to do to get caught up in your class?"

"No you luckily came at the beginning of a new protect so just keep showing up and you will pass my class. Now I need to get back to my journalism/newspaper class."

"Thank you" Damon said.

Damon walked towards the door and when he saw Ali standing there his smile grew. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the side stairs and had her sit next to him on the flat part above the stairs. For a second he seemed to be deciding something and then a look of determination came into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something because I just can't hide it from you. I just need you to promise that you won't scream."

"Okay I promise. You already know my secret so I know that I can trust you and I hope that you can trust me."

"Okay here it goes….." He looked away for a second then when he looked back he said the most shocking thing. "I am a vampire."

"Wha….?" Ali just kept shaking her head because she could not believe it. "Your joking right?"

"No. I'm completely serious. For some reason your blood smells extra good and it is more tempting than anything I have ever smelled in my life. I really just wanted to tell you in case I lost control."

"Do you feel in control right now?" Ali asked quietly.

"No not really but I refuse to hurt you."

Ali contemplated what he said for a few seconds and then shocked Damon with what she said next. "I have known you for not even two days but my soul knows that you are the one. I'm not sure if this will help but you can drink my blood if you want."

Damon froze but he saw no deception in her eyes and when she pushed her hoody up past her elbow and offered him her wrist he could not resist. His hand darted out, grabbing her wrist and quickly but gently brought it to his mouth. His fangs elongated and sunk into her skin.

The taste of her blood exploded in his mouth and he started drinking more. Their minds linked and flowed together because of their soul mate bond. Their fears evaporated and they each saw into the other's life.

Damon suddenly stopped and in a flash had the bottom of his shirt wrapped around Ali's wrist, his jacket on and zipped and Ali's sweater sleeve over her arm.

"Damon?"

"Annie is coming. Cross your arm. Keep pressure on your arm to stop the blood flow."

"Okay…"

Annie came out of the multimedia lab and into the stairwell. "Hey vampire."

"Hey witch."

"Wha-at?" Ali interjected.

"Oh, hey Ali. Just wanted to make sure Damon didn't hurt you."

"Not without her permission."

Annie eyed him coldly and raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's the truth."

"Calm thyself Ali. Everything will make sense in due time. Don't hurt her." Annie glared at Damon and left.

"Wha-"

Damon silenced her will a kiss. "don't worry about it."

"Fine. I'm going to go take care of Darcy." Ali stood up and hefted her bag over her shoulder keeping her arm pressed against her. "I'll see you later." She turned to walk away, and then turned back "Oh, by the way, who the hell is Katherine?" Before he could answer, she left.

She was feeling slightly dizzy as she made her way to the jewelry room. Damon had been so fixated on the taste of her blood that his telepathic walls had lowered and she had gotten a glimpse of a beautiful brown haired woman in a 1800s style dress. She had gotten the gist that he had feelings for her but she got nothing else.

As she walked back into the jewelry room Stefan's head whipped around but he sis not say anything but he was going to hurt his brother later on.

Soon the bell rang at 2:15 and Ali and Darcy want and sat on the stairs. Damon showed up a few minutes later sitting down next to Ali kissing her lightly on the lips as a hello. He discreetly lifted her wrist up to see how the bite mark was healing but when he pulled her hoodey sleeve up her arm, there was nothing, not a mark or even a sign of irritation.

"What the…?"

"I can heal fast."

"Kind of sucks when people see you get hurt and they all call the paramedics" Darcy piped up.

"I bet. Must be a big pain!" He looked at Ali and shared a "look" with her which made her smile.

"Oh shit. Times flies. Darcy we need to go to the buses."

"Yeah really!" She ran down the stairs and waited at the bottom like an expectant puppy.

"Let's head. You have to wait for a ride with Stefan?"

"Nope. I am riding the bus with you." He said as they quickly walked out to the busses.

"Bye Ali." Darcy gave her a hug. –Be safe. I know he bit you. I could feel it. Don't die okay?-

-I'll try not to-

-Thanks. Off I go!- Darcy got on her bus behind Liz and Damon and Ali ran to their bus so it wouldn't leave without them.


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

**Hello again readers. I know that it has been forever but you only have yourself to blame. I just asked for two reviews but only got one. Sorry to rant at you. I feel better now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be on the way at some point, hopefully soon. Disclaimer: I do not own Damon or Stefan sadly. Please R&R.**

Chapter 4: Winter Wonderland

Two weeks later not much had happened. Darcy still avoided Stefan while Damon and Ali got to know each other even better. The significance of the day was that it was Winter Formal. Darcy came over to Ali's house to get ready and Ali had a surprise in store. They had their make-up, jewelry and dresses on when the doorbell rang.

Ali's mom opened the door to find Damon standing there in a black vest, dark blue dress shirt and black slacks. His hair had been combed down so that it was neater and he wore a gorgeous smile.

"Hello Mrs. Baldwin. Hey Ali, Darcy. You look strikingly beautiful tonight. Are you ready to go?"

"Wait, what?" Darcy asked.

"We are going to Damon's house for dinner. Let's go finish getting ready."

"Wha-at? But, but,-"

"Stefan is out of town. He won't be there." Damon said sitting on the couch. "Don't worry your pretty little head about." He looked up the stairs and gave her a cheeky smile and gave Ali an amused look.

There was a knock on the living room window making everyone jerk their head in that direction. Ali was the first to recover and she ran downstairs opening the window.

"Hello Annie. What are you doing at my house?" She asked completely surprised.

"Oh I thought that I would come over. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Ali laughed a little.

Instead of walking towards the front door she closed her eyes, turned to mist, came through the window screen then solidified inside Ali's house.

Darcy just stared wide eyes with a gaping mouth but Ali just smiled.

"Wow Annie. Really must you use your witch powers in front of my oblivious sister? I think you just blew her mind like when she found out who the Aerosmith main singer's daughter is."

"Oh right. I forgot she didn't know about that. You know because of him after all." She said as she gave Damon the ritual glare.

"I feel so out of the loop! I'm gonna go die in a hole now!" Darcy ran up the rest of the stairs and into Ali's bathroom.

"You know it's not nice to run out on your guests," Annie said, teleporting herself and Ali upstairs.

"I'm the last to know everything! I think it counts."

"Well you were freaking out about Stefan so we decided not to bother you with anything else," said Ali in a quiet calming voice.

"True. But it would be nice to know that one of my friends is a supernatural persuasion."

"Geez. You make it sound like someone came out."

Darcy only stuck out her tongue and stuck her hat on her head.

"Darcy dearest, we still have to do our hair."

"Meh."

"I have to get dressed anyway." Annie flicked her shirt and changed immediately into a short shimmering black dress.

She then snapped her fingers twice and Ali's and Darcy's hair were curled and pinned up.

"Hat Ali."

"I know." She put on a hat matching Darcy's and they walked downstairs.

Damon drove the girls over to his house and once at his house he had the girls sit at a table he had set up with four chairs.

"Oh you did know that Annie was coming" said Darcy.

"Yeah of course" Damon said as he gave Ali a pointed glace asking her to come with him for a second. Once they were alone he was no longer smiling. "Now what? Stefan's suppose to come in any minute. I decided to be nice and gentlemanly and help him out. Now I'm screwed!"

"I have an idea but it might not work out perfectly."

"Yeah what? I am open to just about anything."

"When Stefan shows up we excuse ourselves from the table and go eat at the kitchen table. They might not like it but that seems like the best idea."

Annie snapped her fingers and added a fifth place setting appeared with another chair.

"Who's the fifth plate for?" Darcy asked.

Damon and Ali turned around.

"Umm….."

"It's for me Darcy." Stefan said as he walked into the house.

"Holy Crap! Hey! Damon! You lied! You meany butt!" She hung her head and glanced at Stefan. He wasn't looking at her, but her glance made him look at her. He was wearing a dark maroon dress shirt, black slacks, shiny shoes, and a black vest. His hair was combed back and he stood with one hand tucked behind his back.

Darcy couldn't stop staring. Stefan was eye candy and she was fanaticizing what he would look like without his shirt.

-Darcy! Stop Staring!-

-Oh snap, thanks Ali-

Darcy turned bright red and just sat down at the table.

"So did you hear that they changed the theme of the dance to costume party?" Annie stated.

"Really Annie?"

"Yeah, just last week."

Darcy perked up hearing that.

"So that way, you take off your hats and put on a head band and let your tails through your dresses and no one thinks it's abnormal."

"Yay! My dress is too short anyway." Darcy jumped up and grabbed Ali's wrist. "Ali! We gotta fix our dresses!"

Annie sighed, rolled her eyes and snapped again. Their hats were gone and their tails were on the outside of their dresses.

"Oh, well that was fast. Thanks Annie" Ali said.

"No problem you two!"

"Thanketh thee!" Darcy tacked her in a hug. She tried her best not to look at Stefan through out dinner, and it worked pretty well. Until it was time to go. At that point everyone piled into the expedition. Ali drove and Damon was in the passenger seat. Annie got one window seat and Stefan got the other leaving Darcy in the middle with her ears flat against her head.

Once they got to the high school everyone got in fast because they pre-paid. Inside the gym Damon stole Ali away leaving Darcy, Stefan and Annie on the bleachers during the first slow dance.

"I'm going to find Brook and Lexy" Annie said and left Darcy all alone with Stefan.

"So would you like to dance Darcy?"

"Ummmm…." She started hyperventilating.

-Say yes dummy-

"Would you?"

She squeaked a yes and he led her out to the dance floor, took her right hand in his and gently placed his left hand on her waist. Her face was as red as a cars taillight as she put her left hand on his shoulder.

He led them in a waltz keeping his eyes on her face, but she kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

At the end of the dance she glanced up to see Stefan smiling at her and she smiled back. When he gave her a hug she pulled him closer.

A few seconds later then posse walked up and they all smiled at the cute couple.

"Nice ears and tails you too" Lexy said. "Can I poke your fluffy tails?"

"No mine!" Darcy grabbed her tail.

"Oh sad Panda!" Lexy pouted.

"Hey we should all go up on that stage. This is a good song" Ali's stated quickly before things could get out of hand.

"Yeah lets go" yelled Brook to everyone and she grabbed the others hands, pulling them to the stage near the disco ball. On the stage Brook and Lexy did the Ynnek, a.k.a, the Eunuch (an inside joke)

Damon followed their example and pulled Ali closer but did not grind into her. That is kind of hard with a fluffy tail in between their two bodies.

Darcy and Stefan just swayed from side to side about a foot away from each other because they were just putting a toe into the dating pool and just finally showing their feelings. Ali just wanted them to go splash but they had to be difficult!

-But of course I have to be difficult Ali dear. It's my job-

-So get a new fraking job-

-No. I got this in place of hurting myself. Only one job change a year-

Ali rolled her eyes.

-Sorry luv-

-No you're not-

-Nope-

-Well I'm not either-

-What would you be sorry for?-

-This-

With that thought, Ali pushed Darcy into Stefan and they both fell off the stage. Darcy squeaked, and people turned to stare at them. Some laughed. Darcy landed on top of Stefan. She almost turned purple and got up as fast as she could, running to the bleachers and hid under them.

Stefan followed her and when she finally looked up she saw that he was smiling.

"So Ali is always like that?"

"Yeah. Her goal in life is to embarrass the crap out of me."

"At least you know she cares. Come on lets go dance again."

"But-"

-Darcy get your butt back out here or I will do something evil-

-You already did smartass-

-Okay then. You call that evil. I will do worse if you don't come back-

-And I'll pull your tail-

-Stop being such a pain in the ass. You don't even have to look him in the eyes-

-You're being a pain in the ass too. I've danced with him. You and Damon lied to me, telling me Stefan was out of town- She ran under the bleachers to the bathroom with Stefan following, but he got there before her and grabbed her by the shoulders before she could get in.

"I'm going to guess you are mad at Damon and Ali for covering for me. I thought if I just surprised you and gave you a great dinner then I would get in your good graces."

"My good graces? What in the hans Christian Anderson does that mean?"

"It means I want you to be able to talk with me nicely."

"Because I haven't been doing that all night long."

"I'm just trying to explain why I made those two lie about me being in Colorado. Would you have come to the house if you knew I was there?"

"It would have depended."

"On what?"

"Are you really that blind? Have you never heard that when someone is mean to someone else, it usually means they like them?"

His face went blank.

"Geez louis."

"Or it can mean you are just being a biotch" said Ali because she knew this was going no where since Darcy was being her stubborn not listen, just react pain in the butt self. "You two get in there now." But when Darcy did not move Ali grabbed her left ear and pulled her into the gym to where the others were dancing.

"I see you got them back in here." Damon said as he pulled Ali closer. "Good job sweetheart" he whispered in her ear.

Ali smiled and made sure to block out Darcy because she was cussing Ali out. At the next slow dance, Damon pulled Ali away and close to him and Stefan did the same but Darcy was stiff. At the end of the dance Damon kissed Ali deeply. The rest of the dance went smoothly and the very last song was "I had the Time of My Life".

Just before the dance started, Darcy yanked on Ali's tail.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"That is what you get for pulling on my ear! And don't you dare tell me I'm being a biotch, because I'm not." –You could've just let us play it out, but you had to be your stubborn impatient pain in the butt self and almost tear my ear off-

"It's for your own good."

"I know what's good for me. You just have to let me play this one out." She turned around and walked away, leaving Ali alone with her boyfriend. Darcy started to sit down, but Stefan pulled her away from the bleachers and started to dance the final dance from Dirty Dancing without asking…..

"I would love to know that dance…" Ali said glaring at Darcy. "I didn't know she knew it."

"She doesn't but Stefan does. He learned it when the movie first came out; without me of course." Damon pulled Ali closer. "We can learn it together," he whispered making Ali giggle.

"I didn't know you knew this dance."

"I'm a guy of many surprised," Stefan said spinning Darcy out and pulling her back in, closer than before, "You know you need eye contact for this dance."

"I'm not good at the whole eye contact thing." Darcy looked away nervous. She couldn't decide on what to do…let alone if she had enough guts to do it. After a few more steps, her stomach contracted and she swallowed her heart. "Stefan!"

She let his hands go and when he looked towards her she pulled herself up and kissed him as hard as she could though her arms weren't that strong.

"Holy shit…" Ali and Damon stopped dancing and stared at Darcy and Stefan.

Stefan slowly encircled Darcy and held her up since he was a whole foot taller than her. Then she pulled away and fiddled with her hair. "I can't believe I just did that…"

Stefan bent down to look in her eyes. "Why did you?"

"You really are blind."

"Not really." Stefan smiled before kissing her again.

"Oh we better keep them out of Stefan's room tonight or something very bad might happen."

"Don't worry it is impossible for any vampires to have kids but I would like to try sometime with you."

"Yes I'm sure you do, but I am not human so maybe it would be different for me. And anyway I have only known you for a few weeks."

"But you have fallen in love with my anyway. Ever if you know my past, the things I have done when I let the blood take over and take my pain away."

"Shhs. It is the past now. Just let us dance this last dance."

Both Damon and Stefan finished the dance and pulled their girls in for another kiss and the rest of the posse when awe.

-Geez. Took you guys long enough-

-Not my….wait…well. Kind of my fault but still, he was taking forever I couldn't stand it-

They pulled apart and Darcy just barely got a glimpse of Stefan's dark eyes and elongated fangs before they changed back.

"Stefan…?"

"Darcy, I need to tell you something."

"Huh?"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'm a vampire."

She fainted.

Ali and Damon rushed over along with everyone else.

"What did you say Stefan?" Ali inquired.

"I just told her the truth. I thought that she knew but I guess I surprised her."

"Ya think? Damon can you do get a glass of ice cold water?" Ali stood there with a hand on her hip glaring at Stefan.

"Sure. I will be right back." Damon gave Ali a wink before zipping off somewhere and then came back a few seconds later with a nice glass of water with ice cubes in it.

-Oh by the way Ali, I'm too innocent to go into a guy's bedroom alone-

-You, innocent?-

-Uh, yeah?-

-You know I'm gonna splash you with water right?-

-Please don't-

-Why not?-

-Because that would be mean. What does Stefan's face look like?-

-Another reason to do it. And like this- Ali sent Darcy a mental image of Stefan with his serious face wrinkling his forehead up a lot.

-Nyaha- Ali then dumped the water on Darcy making her jump up as if she had just been startled awake. "Holy shiznits! That's cold and you're a meany butt" Darcy shot up to be standing and shook her head like a dog.

"I told you that I was going to do it oh smart one" Ali just sighed and shook her head.

"Legrrrrrrr!"

"Darcy are you okay? Did you break anything?" Stefan started fawning over her.

"I'm fine Stefan." Darcy rolled her eyes waiting for him to get this out of his system.

"You sure you're not going into shock?"

"Duh"

"But-"

"I really wanted to know what your reaction would be." She smiled and gave Ali a high five and Ali just looked smug.

"That was great!"

"And I even got it all on camera and it is so going on Youtube once I get home. Totally priceless" Annie said from the sidelines away from the puddle of water.

"Did I make it seem real Darcy?" Ali asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, but did you have to splash me with water?"

"Yep. You look good wet sis and now Stefan will have to give you some kind of jacket so that you don't get cold."

-Gee thanks….-

"Here" Stefan said as he handed her his leather jacket.

"Uh…thanks." Darcy quickly put the jacket on smiling to herself.

-You know you love me!-

-Oh I don't know Ali-

"You should really stop doing that silent conversation you two" Damon said. "The dance is over with so we should probably start heading out."

"Hey Damon? What silent conversation thingy are you talking about?" Darcy asked, holding Stefan's jacket closer to her body and looking at Damon with big eyes.

"You are not innocent looking Darcy. It is very obvious when both of you start spacing out." Damon smirked looking very proud of himself for figuring everything out.

"Okay you two stop arguing" Liz said. "We all need to get home and you two acting like idiots is just prolonging the torture." Liz looked between everyone, glaring at Damon.

"I am innocent; a lot more than you Damon. Anyway, Imma walk Lexy and Brook to their car. Come on you two." Darcy grabbed Lexy's arm and pulled her along. She grabbed Brook's arm and it became a long line of people.

"I don't think she likes you." Stefan said, grinning.

"No way. I never would've guessed that. Thank you so much for informing me." Damon scowled.

"Don't scowl Damon. It ruins your looks" Ali said as she walked to the expedition. When she got there she realized the keys were in the car. She tried the number pad but it did not work. "Fraking stupid car!"

"What's wrong Ali?" Darcy said as she walked up.

"I left the keys in the car and the key pad is not working." Ali leaned her head against the door in frustration.

"How are we going to get home then?"

Instead of saying anything Ali just took a few deep breaths and then her eyes glowed gold and her nails changed to look like a wolf's nail. She shoved her nail into the lock in the door and twisted until she heard a click.

"Guess being a freak has its benefits. I don't have to call my mom now and get an earful." Ali opened her door and unlocked all the other doors.

"We aren't freaks Ali."

"Well then what do you call us?"

Darcy thought for a minute before getting in the car and answering with a smile. "Moon daughters."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are being grouchy and if you don't stop I will use my non existent, self proclaimed Jedi mind trick on Damon and make him kiss you." Darcy played with a strand of her hair.

Ali laughed. "Not while I'm driving. That might be bad."

"Just a little bit."

"Oh I'm Damon Salvatore and I could get you both our before you got hurt."

"I bet you could" Ali said sarcastically.

"Hey Damon, you wanna kiss Ali?"

"Sure why not?" He grinned and leaned over, kissing her gently on the lips for only a second.

Ali froze and then swerved the car to stay in her lane. "Are you INSANE?" She yelled at Darcy. The guys winced at how loud her shout was. Darcy only grinned and held up her fingers to signify a little. "Oh, a little….Okay well I'm trying to convince myself not to pull this car over and kick you out."

"She'd only wind up at your house, you know. I may be a witch but I am nice enough not to leave Darcy Dearest alone on the highway," Annie said, suddenly appearing next to the passenger side back door.

"I still have to get used to that." Stefan muttered shifting over towards Darcy a little more from his seat in the middle.

"I scared the big bad vampire. Amazing! That has made my entire night!" Annie smiled happily.

"I bet it did Annie" Ali said from the driver's seat. "Darcy if you do that again I will sick my dogs on you once we get back to my house."

"I am so afraid of your dogs. Would you really do that?"

"Yes I would" she said with an evil grin.

Darcy pouted for the rest of the ride home. When they got to Ali's house both girls gave their guy a goodbye kiss and then they got home and went to bed. Sort of. They sat in Ali's room for an hour or so talking and giggling and watching Moonlight. After a while, around 1 am, they donned their bathing suits and snuck out of the hall window, jumping down to the hot tub and took off the lid. They grabbed the tang they had stashed before the dance and hopped in, continuing their conversation from earlier.

They were talking for a few minutes when they heard someone coming up the outside stairs next to the garage. A few seconds later Damon and Stefan came into view and hopped into the hot tub with the girls. Damon sat in the deepest seat and pulled Ali onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. Stefan sat closer to Darcy but not as close as Damon and Ali. Stefan and Darcy got out first and snuck up to Ali's room.

Damon looked into Ali's eyes once Stefan and Darcy had left and he leaned closer until there were only inches between them. "Can I drink some of your blood?" he asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes just don't get any of my blood in the hot tub."

Damon tilted her chin up and licked her neck and kissed her neck before biting down hard and began to drink her blood. She moaned from the feeling of him drinking her blood. Once he was done, he pulled away slightly and Ali sagged back into him.

"Are you willing to try something insane and not very acceptable?"

"I don't know. What are you talking about?" Ali asked quietly looking up into his eyes blinking slightly to clear her vision completely.

"Do you want to try my blood?" Damon said quietly.

She was shocked silent but she nodded her head yes so he took his pointer finger nail and made a cut at the base of his neck. She turned around and tentatively licked the cut and surprisingly it was better tasting than even the best chocolate. Damon had to finally pull her away because of how his blood did not taste like blood.

"Just be careful for a few days okay hun? If you were to die with my blood in your sister then if you are like most people you would come back as a vampire."

"Is that true?" Darcy asked Stefan, sitting on Ali's bed. They were changing into dry cloths.

"Yeah…" Stefan said, sitting next to her.

"Why is Ali drinking blood anyway? It is all gross and bleh."

"Well to humans it is. Not to us though."

"I guess vampires are just that special."

"Apparently not just vampires" he said as he looked in the direction of the hot tub.

"Eww…"

"It's not that bad."

"Only because you're a vampire."

"Okay Pippin."

"Who's Pippin?"

"You"

"Um…How'd you know that?" She had been home alone when she took the Lord of the Rings quiz that said she was Pippin.

"Uhh...Lucky guess?"

"Don't lie to me."

-He really was stalking you Darcy-

-No dip Sherlock. Go back to your boyfriend- Darcy blocked her mind from Ali. "Well?" She looked at Stefan expectantly.

He sighed reluctantly and guiltily looked away. "I followed you home the other day and watched you…I just didn't want you to be alone."

"Stalker!" She smacked him and got up.

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not." She stalked over to the bathroom door with her ears flat and tail twitching. She tried to push it open because it was usually partially open, but it wasn't this time. All she succeeded in was hurting her hand and making it bleed. She stared at it, and then turned around. Stefan's eyes went dark. He was suddenly in the corner, but she only followed him just as quickly, cornering him. He had no escape.

"Lick it" she said as she held up her hand.

"Wha..."

"Lick. It."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have to wear the pants in this relationship?"

"No…"

"Then take the initiative and lick it." She held her hand closer and he finally took it. First he licked the wound, and then began to suck. Darcy had to bite her lip because it kind of hurt to have someone actually suck the blood out of you. Stefan then moved and bites down on the palm of her hand and she squeaked, flinching slightly. Images started flashing through her mind. Most of them were her but then there was a girl with olive skin and brown curly hair. The name Katherine kept showing up and she was dressed in an old 1800s style dress.

Stefan's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled away from her, wrapping his shirt around Darcy's hand. He had taken off his shirt in a flash using his vampire speed.

"Who was that?" Darcy asked dizzily.

"No one you need to worry about right now." He caught her before she could fall and set her on the bed kneeling beside her.

"But I wanna know…." Darcy tried to protest raising her head a few inches but she had no energy so it just fell back down on the bed.

"Later" he promised kissing her forehead. "You're tired so you should go to sleep now."

"Okay…" She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Stefan stayed by her side until her hand healed and then got up to leave.

"What happened?" Ali demanded with her hands on her hips.

"He obviously could not help but bite her." Damon smirked. "Couldn't wait any longer, now could you brother?"

"One, I went longer than you without biting her, Damon. Two, I only bit her after she hurt herself, and three she made me."

"You pansy." Damon just smiled.

"I had no choice! She stuck her hand in my face and told me to lick it! Not my fault!" Stefan said trying to cover his ass.

"Whatever," Ali sighed, rolling her eyes. "You guys should go now though, we have to get up early."

"Okay, goodnight!" Damon moved over to her side pulling her right up against himself. He tilted her head up to his and kissed her passionately. He kept kissing her until her knees went weak and she somewhat collapsed into him. He slowly pulled away from her. "Don't kill yourself. Remember that…"

"I'll try," she said a little breathlessly.

Damon grinned and was gone. Stefan said goodnight then followed his brother out the window silently. Ali followed and closed the window behind the two of them.


End file.
